


The Traveler

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were to go, where would it be?





	The Traveler

If I were to go, where would it be?  
What about the mountains?  
What about the forests?  
Where would I explore, what could it be?

If I were to go,  
I’d like it to be your soul  
I would like to know  
How you make flowers inside me grow

I’d like to go in your heart  
I want to know how you can give so much  
How you can take so much  
But not receive much?

I’d like to know how it feels  
Or how you can be so real  
How you can be so fragile  
But act like you’re tough

Darling how does it feel?  
To be so wonderful  
To be so ethereal  
To be so majestic

**Author's Note:**

> A map of your heart, please.


End file.
